


Savor Each Sensation

by hibiren



Series: Jay's FFXV Halloween Week 2019 Fics [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Worship, Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae!Ignis, Feels, Flowers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Control, M/M, Magic, Potions, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Sharing a Body, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tags May Change, Touching, Trust, [body sharing of sorts]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [FFXV Halloween Week, Day Four] Ignis shows Gladio what his magic can do, when he's not overtaken by heat and can take control in his own way.





	Savor Each Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snailsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailsman/gifts).

> Here's a second fae!Ignis sexy fic, because my good fae friend enabler snails [updated to be marked as their giftfic] requested some and also after I wrote the first fae!Ignis sex fic I wanted to write more ;3 sorry it took so long to finally get around to the prompt! I had a lot of fun with this one~
> 
> Title inspired from Phantom of the Opera's ["Music of the Night"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PRYW7rfb24) (such a lovely song, such a lovely performance... ; u ; )
> 
> **Featuring [FFXV Halloween Week](https://twitter.com/FFXVhalloweenwk)'s Prompts**:  
**Monster of the Day**: Fae Folk [AH YES MY SPECIALTY LOL]  
**Scenario**: Bodyswapping [partial prompt usage]  
**NSFW**: Control

The leaves had just begun to change from greens to oranges when Ignis invited Gladio over for tea one evening. The forest surrounding the cottage seemed to echo the rays of sunset, the oranges and yellows and light reds that rolled across the hillsides.

Ignis set down his teacup and he motioned the teapot aside before it could try to pour him more tea. It floated over to Gladio instead and tipped a steady trickle of lemon tea into his porcelain cup as if to still feel useful. Gladio just shrugged and stirred more sugar into his tea, catching the odd expression on Ignis’ face as he clinked his spoon against the side of the cup.

“You look like you’ve got something on your mind,” Gladio observed, and Ignis let out a quiet sigh.

“I suppose I have a lot of things on my mind, now that I’m coherent enough to think again. I wanted to apologize for my…” the fae cleared his throat and covered his cheek with one hand, as if trying to hide the pink that began to bloom through his skin. “...my… _behavior_ the last time you were here. It was quite uncalled for of me to ask you to provide such... _assistance_ without warning… goodness, I’m so embarrassed. There’s some part of me that wishes to think it was all just a dream, but… the ache in my body that still lingers from that night say otherwise.”

“Oh,” Gladio blurted, feeling a flustered embarrassment of his own, “Sorry ‘bout that…”

“No, it’s quite alright,” Ignis answered immediately, busying himself by straightening the plate on the table and folding his napkin to set it aside. “There… is something I would like to ask you, this evening.”

“Yeah?”

“Would you… ever like to try again? Without the heat or the urgency or the… well, hectic madness that heat brings. If you wish to never speak of that incident again, I understand completely…”

Gladio paused and decided to take a sip of tea while he tried to figure out exactly what to say. Ignis had likely been planning to ask this question all evening - hence his subtle squirmings while they sat and talked - but this was important to him. And Gladio, too, when he thought about it.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Y’know, I’d thought about us… doing things like that, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable bringing it up. You really caught me by surprise, that night, but… in a way, I was kind of thankful that you trust me enough to help you. That you trust me enough to be intimate.”

“It is trust in the end, isn’t it?” Ignis mused, resting his arms on the table and folding his hands together. “Yes, you’re right. Perhaps… would it be too soon of me to ask if you’re free into tonight? I would… like to thank you, for everything you’ve done for me. If you trust me to do so.”

Something inside Gladio stirred and he stuttered out, “Y-yeah, I’m free. You wanted to… right now?”

“Yes, right now. If I have your consent.”

“Yeah, I… I don’t have anywhere to be, I can stick around for the night. What exactly did you have in mind?”

Ignis stood in a single motion, pushed the chair back, and reached out for Gladio’s hand across the table. Somewhat nervously, Gladio accepted the gesture and Ignis guided him through to the loft, up the stairs, and gestured for him to sit on the bed.

“Please, make yourself comfortable. I’d… like to show you some things tonight. If at any point we need to stop, or if something hurts you too much, please let me know.”

It was good for Gladio to know that Ignis seemed to take this seriously, that he’d given precautionary advice. He wasn’t exactly sure what Ignis was going to do with him, but, he found himself trusting the fae nonetheless. After what he’d done for Ignis, he’d wondered if Ignis would reciprocate, and how, and when… the fact that it was happening made him feel warmth within his chest; whether it was from excitement or embarrassment was difficult to distinguish.

So Gladio just settled as best as he could, propped up with his back on the pillows. Ignis had been rummaging through some bottles on his shelf until finding the one he wanted, uncapping it, and watching with a satisfactory hum as tendrils of pink smoke rose from the lip of the bottle. He raised it to his lips, took a slow drink from it, and set the cap back on before returning it to its place on the shelf.

“What was that?” Gladio asked as he started messing with the bottom hem of his shirt, wondering if he should go ahead and take his clothes off, or if he should wait.

“Do you trust me?” Ignis asked, rather suddenly, staring with an intent that Gladio wasn’t sure he recognized.

“Of course I trust you, Iggy.”

“Do you trust me with your body?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Do you trust me… with your life?”

A pause, then: “Yeah. I do.”

The serious, watchful expression washed away from the fae’s features, soon replaced with a warm smile. Just the tips of his fangs showed through, but it made Gladio just slightly nervous given the strange shift in the atmosphere of the loft.

“Very good.”

Ignis slowly slipped into the bed, resting himself comfortably on Gladio’s lap as he hooked his fingers under the edge of Gladio’s shirt and raised it, doing his best to take care and slip it over Gladio’s head. When he let go of the shirt, instead of falling to the floor it folded itself and laid aside on a chairtop over a stack of rather large books. His pants and his boxers quickly went through the same, folded atop the shirt and set aside out of the way.

With a snap of his fingers, Ignis’ clothes vanished. Gladio wanted to laugh, but he raised an eyebrow instead.

“What, no striptease?” he’d blurted, but followed with in the hopes of redirecting his comment, “Guess that’s a lot of layers you’d have to take off, we’d never get done.”

“Yes, precisely,” Ignis answered, making a point to take off his round glasses and fold them before sending them to float down to the table beside his bed. “Now… I would like to show you something.”

There was enough room on the bed for Ignis to lay across from him, toward the edge but facing Gladio where he laid against the pillows. There was a flutter in his wings as he leaned forward, taking Gladio’s large palm in his and touching his calloused fingertips to his lips where traces of the potion still lingered. He then touched Gladio’s hand to his own lips and waited, mirroring the motion himself.

Slowly, very slowly, Gladio felt warmth flooding into him from his lips. The taste of sugar and lemons and flowers filled his mouth, his throat, and emanated through his body. It was an odd sensation, but he knew it was likely because of the potion. But what exactly _was_ that potion?

“Gladiolus,” Ignis whispered, and their eyes met. “Now… we can truly begin. We can start anew, without anything to distract us. I want to pleasure you tonight, in exchange for the help you’d given me through my heat. As a way to thank you.”

“I… thank you, Iggy, but I want this to feel good for both of us, not just for me. You deserve some pleasure too.”

“Ah, trust me, it will.” There was a strange, almost mischievous smile, hinting at the fae’s lips as he pulled his hand away from them. Gladio felt his hand move from his own mouth, and that was when he realized what the potion had done. Their bodies, their movements, had been connected as if in a mirror. Ignis was now completely in control of him. No matter how hard he tried, his body just refused to listen to him when he tried to move.

As if testing out this new connection himself, Ignis stretched out his hand and touched it to Gladio’s before sitting back on one elbow, legs parted between Gladio’s with just enough space.

“How are you feeling?” asked Ignis, still smiling.

“...Warm,” Gladio answered, unsure if that was satisfactory enough to describe the complexity of what he felt. It was warmth, it was nervousness, it was the beginning kindlings of pleasure churning in him, it was a hint of fear at the fae’s power. “Warm and… kinda weird.”

“It is a strange thing, isn’t it? To have someone else be in complete control over your movements.” Gladio and Ignis both touched their hands to their necks, just the fingertips barely touching, trailing downward to their chests. Ignis paid particular attention when Gladio’s hand reached his shoulder, where the large tattoo remained as a permanent reminder of his city life. He led Gladio to trace the beak, the curve of the head, the feathers, before trailing back down to the beak again and lingering there, touch tracing ever so lightly across a nipple. When Gladio shivered, Ignis moved his hand away to the center of his chest and slowly pulled their hands downward, tracing years of muscle and scars.

“One day, you’ll have to tell me the story of this bird on your shoulder,” mused Ignis as he paused to rest their hands over their stomachs.

“Only if you tell me a story of your own?” Gladio asked, finding himself unable to look away from the fae’s naked form as they spoke. Through the corners of his vision he could detect those strange floral vines from before curling up and into the bed, drifting lazily over their ankles and curling across their legs.

“I shall. One day. For now… let us focus on other things.”

Gladio shivered when Ignis brought his hand to himself, and although he couldn’t look down, he could feel how alarmingly hard he was already. He’d been so distracted by Ignis’ magic he hadn’t even noticed aside from that strange, comforting warmth that kept him from moving. It made him slightly more nervous, wondering what Ignis was thinking of him, if he was rushing into things or just taking things too quickly… but he trusted Ignis not to say anything of it.

The fae’s wings stirred restlessly behind him as he slowly began to stroke himself, Gladio’s hand following on himself in perfect mirror. When Gladio let out a nervous noise, Ignis slowed his pace and trailed his touch away from his cock to trace gentle patterns along his thigh instead. The vines at their ankles moved upward, one tangling itself around Ignis’ chest and the other draping itself across Gladio’s stomach, ruffling and shuddering against him.

“Did you need a moment?” Ignis asked, breathing past a soft moan. “I apologize, if I’m moving too quickly.”

“N-No, no, not at all. I’m… I’m alright. It’s just… I’m still adjusting. I’ve never - been unable to move like this. I don’t really know what to think.”

“Ah. Well… if I may suspend for a moment, I might be able to help.”

Ignis touched his fingers to his lips and wiped the remnants of the potion away, using the same motion to gently brush the vines aside. This freed him to move about the loft while Gladio remained immobile on the bed. He sorted through a few more bottles on his shelf until he found an elongated vial with thick red petals condensed at the bottom of it, with a shimmering golden liquid swirling thick like oil inside the glass. Ignis pulled the cap loose and brought it over to Gladio, holding it up to his lips and tipping it forward.

“Please, drink.”

“What is it?” Gladio asked after catching a powder-floral scent and something close to champagne.

“A potion of relaxation. I learned how to concoct this for someone once and it had become so useful since, I try to keep one bottle of it on hand. You don’t have to take much if you find the taste unpleasant, just enough to coat your tongue.”

“Hm… alright. I’ll give it a try.”

Ignis tipped the vial further and after enough had been poured, placed a single finger below Gladio’s chin to close his mouth and plant a gentle kiss over his trembling lips. The potion tasted differently than the first, and left a strange weight against his tongue. It tasted of cinnamon and licorice and that strange champagne taste that wasn’t quite it. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste, but certainly one he wasn’t expecting. It took a moment just to wrap his head around the taste of it and the way it felt as he swallowed, leaving his throat tingling from the spice.

“It should take effect shortly,” said Ignis as he returned the potion to the shelf after capping it. He picked up the first bottle and placed a single finger inside, touched it to his lips, and settled back on the bed as he had been before. “When you’re ready, love.”

Gladio closed his eyes before the immobilization settled like a heavy, warm blanket over him. He tried to focus on how he was feeling - or wasn’t feeling - and attempting to ready himself. Distantly, the thought that he was still aroused echoed like a windchime in a soft breeze, but before that was that growing sensation of heat and weight like a peaceful numbing settling into his skin. His heart stopped beating so frantically, and he released the breath he’d realized he’d been holding after drinking the offered potion.

“Thanks, Iggy,” Gladio breathed, opening his eyes to offer the fae a pleased smile. “Sorry, I guess I got a bit… intimidated.”

“Do I frighten you?” asked Ignis, green eyes sparkling with a sudden sadness.

With a nervous nod, Gladio continued, “...maybe, a little bit. You’re so magical, and beautiful, and _powerful_ and there’s just so much about you that I don’t know and yet, I know I can trust you with anything. I can’t really explain how I feel about you. It feels like love, but also something so much more than that, and I don’t like being unable to describe it. That’s… that’s what scares me.”

“Ah. I see.” When Ignis leaned closer, Gladio raised from his position on the bed in mirroring and Ignis brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, wrapping their hands around each other’s waists in a gesture of comfort. Ignis’ charmed vines circled around them both as if to bring them closer together, gently brushing leaftips against them.. “I feel… I feel the same way. You frighten me too, sometimes, but… that is to be expected. We’re so different yet we’re still the same in many ways. And I am pleased that you have chosen me over all others, even when there is still so much about me that you don’t understand. And there’s so much about you that I have yet to learn. Love is… it’s a learning experience for me, to be with a human.”

Gladio just held onto Ignis as Ignis held to him, letting Ignis guide their kiss. Only after they paused to catch their breath did the vines become more persistent, twining themselves around Ignis and Gladio tighter until their bodies were tight against each other, perfectly aligned. Ignis shifted them both onto their sides so that they faced each other before he whispered, “Gladiolus, I… I want to be with you forever.”

There was something sad in his voice as he spoke, but Gladio just found himself agreeing in the moment while Ignis moved his hand down to Gladio’s cock and brushed his fingers to the tip ever so gently, the lightest of touches. Gladio trembled, and Ignis trembled too.

“Stay with me, Iggy? Forever?” Gladio asked, finding himself with just enough concentration to offer a smile. Ignis mirrored the motion - of his own accord, after a long pause - before fully closing his hand around Gladio’s length. As Ignis began a slow stroking pace, he savored Gladio’s own hand around him and made sure to show Gladio how good it felt in every slight adjustment he made, every gasp and soft moan of his love’s name that left his lips like a prayer.

“Forever,” Ignis breathed, a weary smile on his lips. “Forever, my flower.”

“I love you so much, Iggy…”

Gladio smiled too, and though he tried to move closer he stopped when he realized it was still impossible and instead said, “Kiss me, Ignis, please… I want to be closer to you.”

And Ignis obliged him, bringing a heated, desperate kiss as the vines that held them began to squeeze and shudder. Ignis was unrelenting as he stroked, although it seemed that he was slipping as Gladio’s hand moved equally as desperately against his aching, leaking member.

“Please, _please,”_ Ignis gasped, finding just enough time between their kisses to speak, “Come, my flower, I want… us to… together.” Every word fought past a shuddered breath, and Gladio had been about to answer when - as if he’d been commanded to - he came, the force of it surprising him.

Gladio spilled so much he was sure it hurt, if he could have felt anything other than a blinding heat and the pure euphoria that followed after. Ignis, caught in his own throes of pleasure, shimmered as his own glowing fluids spattered across the bed. Outside the canopy, a burst of blooming flowers cascaded from the walls and carpeted the floor. Ignis sighed blissfully and relaxed against the pillows, doing what he could to clean by swiping his hands across the mess after licking the remnants of potion from his lips and swallowing it.

The vines that had wrapped around them both slowly began to retreat, trailing their gentle touches as they slowly slipped from the bed and disappeared into the flower patch that now surrounded the bed.

_“Woah,”_ was all Gladio could say, with just enough breath in his lungs to speak. “That was… really good. How’d you… learn all that potion magic?”

“I’ve had many teachers,” Ignis answered, holding Gladio close and nuzzling his head against Gladio’s neck. “I hope it didn’t upset you too much? About being under my control in such a way.”

“Not at all,” blurted Gladio, surprising himself. “I, um… I liked it. I’ve never really done anything like that before, but I trust you with it. Well - I trust you with a lot of things that I wouldn’t trust anyone else with. I’ve been able to learn so much from you.”

Ignis hummed pleasantly, and the air around them seemed to hum along in agreement. “And I from you, my flower. Now please, get some rest. You look quite tired; but also comfortable,” he added with a faint laugh as his wings rustled just slightly behind him.

“If I'm with you, that's all I need to be comfortable,” said Gladio as he closed his eyes. Laying there with Ignis, it was like time stopped for just a while and everything disappeared, like it was just the two of them and nothing else in the world. It was a feeling that he craved, in a way, to be able to not worry about the outside world for just a while. And Ignis was the only one who could give that to him. For that, more than anything, he was thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote way more than I'd planned for this, but I really enjoyed where this fic went! :3 Halloween Week has been so much fun to write for~ I hope I can keep up for the next two days because I'm working overtime at work on top of con crunching but I'm hoping I can catch up before the con!


End file.
